Blood and Roses
by geassgurl
Summary: Danny Fenton has always been late for school due to ghost attacks well on the one day he isn't late his life falls apart with the death of his friends. Find out how they died if you dare!


Authors note: This story has a bit of blood so be careful of who reads it. Please review.

Blood and Roses

Danny's POV:

I walked into class stunned that there weren't any ghosts and that I was actually early. I was never early so when I walked in and sat down I had to explain to my friends Sam and Tucker as to how I came in early. They silently nodded their heads and turned around just as the bell rang. Mr. Lancer our literature teacher started class on the famous writer Edgar Allen Poe. Halfway through class my ghost sense went off but I couldn't see any ghost so I stayed in my seat. It went off a few more times and I was on the edge of my seat when the bell rang and sense I was also so wound up I ended up falling out of my seat and onto my face.

I felt myself blush when I heard laughter echo around the room as I lifted myself up to face my friends. Then we walked to our lockers and just when I was about to close it Dash came up behind me and shoved me into my locker mockingly saying "Forget about your beating Fenturd." Just as I got out he walked away laughing. My next class was biology, I hoped that nothing went wrong.

Sam's POV:

I can't believe Dash shoved Danny into his locker again and today we are even supposed to dissect frogs! I could not believe how this day was going, I mean it had to be the WORST day ever.

In the middle of biology class I saw Danny's ghost sense go off again but there wasn't a ghost here! When I finished looking around I felt the ground rumble and open up! And out came thorned roses and they grabbed me, cutting into my skin causing me to bleed. Then the worst thing happened the thorns actually started to GROW causing me to cry out when a puddle formed at my feet. Then next thing I knew I was being dragged outside followed by Danny in his ghost form. I turned to look at the class there mouths wide open in shock.

She shook her head and tried to stay awake as she felt herself drifting away because of the lose of blood she turned her head to see Undergrowth towering above her saying "And now for the first of many humans she will meet her fate and we will begin a new era and era of the plants!" And after that all she felt was pain and then darkness.

Danny's POV:

No it couldn't be, I couldn't believe it, Sam was Dead! I felt like I was losing the bit of sanity that I had left and it was replaced by rage. I charged blindly at Undergrowth using all my strongest attacks on him but nothing seemed to work, Undergrowth raised the sword he used to kill Sam and swung at me for the final time. It cut through my skin and muscle until it reached my heart, I let out a scream of pain and agony and then let the darkness overcome me.

Tucker's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes as Danny fell dead at Sam's feet, he was my bestfriend and a hero to the people of Amity park. My eyes widened as Undergrowth turned to us and growled " Your hero is dead and soon you will be two."

I saw him come over to us and I fell, sobbing to my knees. Blood splattered across the ground as he killed some of the students while I lay there watching, waiting for it to end. And finally my wish for death came and I went to join my friends.

Dash's POV:

My hero, Danny Phantom was the nerd fenton, just died and this plant had killed him! I know I beat him up a lot but he never deserved this! I charged at the monster tring to take him down. I punched and kicked but my attacks did nothing, they just went through him. And then he had the nerve to go after other students like I was nothing! I ran up to him ready to attack but I didn't make it in time to save my best friend Kwan. Next thing I knew I was on the ground gasping in pain and clutching my chest. The basterd had wounded me and left me to die a slow death! Then the plant went and actually killed the other nerd Tucker. I watched as he started to chase in a few minutes my vision blurred and I too was swallowed by darkness just like the my hero and my friends.

Paulina's POV:

The plant was chasing me when I stumbled and fell on a large root and when I thought I would die a blast knocked it awy from me. I turned to see Fenton's family and a girl who was dressed like the ghost-boy. I was saved!

Dani's POV:

Man I had seen horror movies but this scene had them beat. There were dead bodies and blood splattered everywhere but what caught my attention was Danny and Sam lying dead in the middle of the field I got very angry real fast. " You killed him, the one person that cared about me and you killed him!" I roared at the monster as I fired a series of ecto-blast to knock him down. Jazz pulled out a Fenton thermos when he was defeated and sucked him in. But thats when Danny's family saw him and Sam in the field, we all ran over to his body crying.

Jazz's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes my little brother, the one who fought to protect the ones he loved was lying Dead in my arms. I looked up to see my mom crying in my fathers arms. I think its time for the truth I looked up at mom and said " Mom Danny was Danny Phantom." She looked at me, "He turned on the ghost portal and thats how he got his powers, he's called a Halfa."

Nobody's Pov:

Danny's parents accepted him for what he was even though he had died and continued his work and stopped the ghost rampaging the city. While Jazz became a professor at yale and Dani became the Queen of the ghost zone when she became of age and nobody forgot the day that their savior and hero died.

Author's note:

So please review on the story I know its sad but I hope you liked it thanks for the support! Good-night! :)


End file.
